


stay with me, forever

by rinscloset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinscloset/pseuds/rinscloset
Summary: kei gets a nightmare and breakdowns, yamaguchi noticed  and comforts him.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	stay with me, forever

Kei woke up, frightened and panicked. With tears in his eyes, he started breaking down, crying like a little child. He didn't knew what got into him, but he just silently broke down. 

_"Hey, are you okay?"_ A soothing, calming voice rang. It was Tadashi, Kei's partner that he loved with his whole heart.   
  
_"Yeah, I'm fine.. I-It's nothing,"_ Kei sighed while wiping his tears.   
  
_"You don't look fine to me, c'mere."_ Tadashi reassured Kei while gesturing his hand to him, signalling him to come close.   
  
When Kei went close, he was given a big hug by the other. He couldn't help but cry into his shoulders.   
  
_"Don't worry Tsukki, it will be fine, I believe in you, so you should believe in yourself. I love you so much, got that?"_ Tadashi said comforting Kei. All Kei did was nod and hugged him even tightly.   
  
_"Tadashi.."_ Kei mumbled.   
  
_"Yes? What is it?"_ Tadashi asked.   
  
_"Please stay with me, forever. I know I'm being selfish right now, but losing you will be an endless nightmare.."_ Kei muttered.   
  
_"Can you repeat that again?"_ Tadashi teased. 

_"Huh? Why?"_ Kei blurted.   
  
_"Please! It's so nice hearing you say that!"_ Tadashi pleaded.   
  
_"No! It's embarrassing.."_ Kei urged. _"..though I don't really mind if it's you.."_

_"Ah! Say that again, say that again!"_ Tadashi chuckled.   
  
_"No! Can we please move on now, this is getting really embarrassing.."_ Kei said desperately.   
  
_"Fineee,"_ Tadashi groaned. _"Do you want to cuddle? Maybe that can help you."_   
  
Kei nodded and both of them layed down on the bed and wrapped each other around their arms. They cuddled in silence until one person decided to break the peace.   
  
_"I'll stay with you, forever, always, everytime. I love you so much, Kei. I also can't imagine a world without you."_ Tadashi said smiling.   
  
_"You promise?"_   
  
A soft smile was on the blonde's face.   
  
_"I promise."_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, if you could, please leave kudos and comments as they would be highly appreciated.
> 
> p.s. putting this on wattpad too!
> 
> \- rin


End file.
